


InCaseofThirst.PNG

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Heavensward, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate meetings are always a bore- especially for the knights of the Heavens' Ward. Ser Grinnaux and Ser Paulecrain- the Wards' resident delinquents- are having trouble keeping focus, and it's up to Paulecrain to keep his companion awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	InCaseofThirst.PNG

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, always use lubrication when fucking your dumb, thirsty boyfriend in the ass.

               Another sodding meeting; just what they needed. The duo of Paulecrain and Grinnaux sat in a similar fashion- elbows on the grand round table with their chins in their hands. They typically sat a bit closer together than most of the Ward did- originally to make snide remarks at one another based on observations around the table- but Zephirin was quick to see that no longer happened. However, without Paulecrain’s inappropriate commentary, Grinnaux was quick to lose interest in the meetings and inevitably fall asleep, so Zephirin allowed it so long as the duo would not be too disruptive.

               To no one’s surprise, it would seem that the both of them were dozing off again. Since Paulecrain in particular was tasked with keeping his friend and once-employer awake, he made sure to keep an eye on him. Normally a quick nudge at the arm or whisper in the ear would suffice, but today Paulecrain was feeling a tad more devious.

               It was no secret that Paulecrain quite fancied the man. Long ago, Grinnaux took the poor sod in after he was dismissed from employment with House Fortemps. From then on, Paulecrain’s feelings for the man swelled both from gratefulness and sheer admiration. Certainly their personalities were carbon-copies of one another so it did not take long for them to become fast friends and partners in combat. Ah, but Paulecrain often burned for more- and how could he not? That alluring dark skin, his complimentary sandy blond hair, those bright, sharp eyes, scars that littered his body like a tiger’s stripes, and that body… one would think the Fury Herself commissioned the very heavens to shape this man and put the best sculptors on Hydalen to shame.

               The thirst was beginning to take its toll on the Dragoon. His body ached for some action- and soon. With a quick glance around the table, it was clear the others were focused on the Archbishop’s speech. Good. A hand found its way under the table, fingers tracing over hard metal until they found the chainmail conveniently located between Grinnaux’s thighs. The Warrior’s lids flew open once contact was made and Paulecrain retreated his hand before he lost it. Grinnaux resumed (mayhap pretending) paying attention for a few minutes before his eyes seemed to grow heavy again. Again, Paulecrain went for the thigh, albeit now with a bit more boldness with his grasp. Once again, Grinnaux’s eyelids sprang open, gaze quickly piercing the man beside him. He met the Bull’s gaze with his signature smirk. At least they were both more awake now.

               It felt like an eternity, but the meeting finally came to a close. His Eminence took his leave, followed by the rest of the Ward. Grinnaux was slow to leave, as he took a moment to yawn and stretch his body. As usual, Paulecrain waited around so they could leave together. They followed their brothers at the back of the line, but something stopped Paulecrain- a tug at his wrist that quickly strengthened to a rough yank of his arm.

               Hot breath met Paulecrain’s ear, and the slight distortion in speech that followed indicated a clenched jaw. “So… you suddenly become a bitch in heat or what?” Paulecrain couldn’t help but snort at the statement. Well, he technically wasn’t wrong, but he’d be damned if he admitted something like that.

               “Mayhap you’ll learn not to fall asleep at His Eminence’s all-too-important speeches. Do you _want_ Zephirin to lecture you again?” He asked, tugging his arm away from Grinnaux’s grasp. The action was immediately followed by Grinnaux taking Paulecrain by the shoulders and slamming him into the vast round table.

               “Like hells you care about these Fury-forsaken meetings! Do not even try to act innocent!” He spat. “If you wish to behave like a whore I’ll treat you like a damn whore.” Paulecrain could hear metal clanking behind him followed by heavy objects hitting the floor. “Now we can do this the hard way or you can make it wet first.”

               Paulecrain lifted himself from the table, taking immediate notice of Grinnaux’s half-hardened cock. A chuckle escaped him at the sight. “Here? _Really?_ And _I’m_ supposed to be the whore?” Either way, Paulecrain indulged upon the request seeing that he didn’t really care- he simply needed to get the last word in. He got on his knees.

               “Watch yourself or you’ll be sucking on it with no teeth in your swiving loud mouth.” Of course, Grinnaux wouldn’t let his dear friend get the last word in so easily. Despite the arguing, Paulecrain still gladly took in as much of Grinnaux as he could, only withdrawing from the assault to spit on the head of his cock. “By the Fury you’re a greedy bitch. Get up and turn around already.” Grinnaux commanded.

               Paulecrain did so, undressing his lower half so Grinnaux could gain easier access. Once done, he bent over the table and was almost immediately torn open. The dragoon hissed, feeling pain at the start, but Halone’s frozen bosom how he longed for this. Rapid pants escaped from Paulecrain from the rough assault. Still, he found it in himself to laugh. “Don’t tell me that’s all you got.”

               Once again, he was slammed down into the table. Grinnaux pulled Paulecrains arms behind his back, pinning them down with one hand. “You _really_ are starved, aren’t you?” Grinnaux chuckled, now picking up the already-aggressive pace. “Fine, I’ll make you scream.” With his free hand, he grabbed Paulecrain’s ponytail, yanking up his head. How he did scream after that, but certainly not of pain or discomfort. Behind him came a cackle from the Warrior. “Halone be damned, you’ll get the Archbishop’s attention at this rate! You’ll be out of another job you know!”

               The screams became laced with breathy laughter that nearly matched Grinnaux’s signature cackle. “At least I’ll be takin’ ya with me, my friend!” They laughed together at the thought. Eventually, Grinnaux relased his grip on Paulecrain’s hair and arms, moving down to his waist.

               “Paul.”

               ‘Yeah?’

               “Paul… Paul… _Paul_.”

 

               “Oi! **Paul**!!”

               Paulecrain’s eye flung open. He quickly looked around. All eyes were on him- some chuckled, some sighed, and then there was Zephirin- whose gaze could have pierced a hole in his skull. Thordan cleared his throat, then continued what he was saying.

               Damn it all… that was the last time he’d pass out during a meeting…


End file.
